


Hanahaki Disease - Klance

by girlsandmoney



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Other, Pining, i wrote this bc i'm rlly lovesick, kind of a rant fic, major trigger warnings, minor mentions of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsandmoney/pseuds/girlsandmoney
Summary: Keith Kogane loves Lance McClain too much.





	Hanahaki Disease - Klance

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said this in the tags but, PLEASE do not read if you get triggered by death or suicidal thoughts! the thoughts are only minor but the death is major! please stay safe! xxx
> 
>  
> 
> also!!! this is super old and not well written! i may do a better version in the near future!

     The number of times Keith had to leave a room to throw up flowers was getting ridiculous. He was sick. He couldn’t stand seeing him with her. He just wanted to forget his stupid face, and  _ her _ . Keith could not express how much he hated her. She’s done nothing wrong to him, quite frankly she’s helped him more than personally trying to hurt him. He’s just sick of her if it wasn’t for her maybe he wouldn’t be throwing up these flowers every single time he looked at him. Keith was so lovesick. He had fallen so hard for this boy, and he doesn’t even know why. He likes him so much that he’s begun to hate him. They were good friends,  _ best friends.  _ Keith can’t stand the fact that he ceased all contact between them. He tried to continue their friendship, but even texting him would leave him throwing up for an hour. He misses him so much, if not so much the person, but the company was good too. He’s considered changing schools, but it would be near impossible to do that. 

 

      Keith thought he liked him back. Gosh, was that the biggest joke he’d ever heard. _ Lance McClain actually liking him back?  _ You have to be kidding. He’d never heard anything funnier. He had a girlfriend for gosh sake. They’re happy. Keith didn’t know what was happening to him when he first threw up a flower. It wasn’t a full flower either, which added to the confusion. He was in the middle of biology when he looked over at him. The second he looked at him, he felt a lump in his throat and he was going to choke if he didn’t cough it up. Keith sat there and coughed for a bit when finally he felt a small petal in his mouth. He had to get it out to make sure, it was a small daisy petal. Keith was beyond confused. He didn’t do anything despite this, he just looked over at Lance. That was a big mistake, this time Lance was staring at him, he mouthed  _ “Are you okay?”.  _ Keith’s instinct was to nod but, this time he threw up two flowers. It was instant and inescapable. He dared not to look at Lance again, he had to focus on his work or soon the whole classroom would be a garden. 

 

      Boy, did Keith just want the smallest bit of Lance. For a second, just a second. He wanted Lance to be his, and he knew that was impossible. Keith researched what was happening to him, the only answer he came up with was  _ Hanahaki Disease.  _ It matched everything that was happening to him. Keith considered not living for a little bit. He didn’t want to throw up flowers every time he looked at his best friend. He figured death was better than that. Then he decided that was really irrational. Keith was going to have Lance over, he knew what he was planning wouldn’t work. He had to try though. Keith had Lance over, and he’d probably thrown up three massive wreaths at this point. He had to get it over with before he actually died. They were watching a movie in Keith’s room, and the urge was really strong. Keith had to kiss Lance. He tried to fight that urge, it was impossible. It made him dizzy, Keith was in a different dimension and he kissed Lance. He didn’t kiss him on his mouth, he kissed the corner of his jawbone. Keith believed that was a really personal place to kiss, a really sensual place. He couldn’t stop himself. He hated himself the second it was over. 

 

“Keith? Why did you do that?” Lanced asked calmly, he was so confused

 

“I-I had to. I’m sorry.” Keith got up and ran to the bathroom before he threw up flowers all over Lance

 

Lance walked into the bathroom with him. He was confused, by the kissing and the flowers.

 

“Keith,” Lance said calmly, he leaned on the doorframe, “You know I have a girlfriend? If I’m interpreting what you did the right way.”

 

      Keith couldn’t speak. The more Lance did, the harder he threw up. Keith felt like he was dying. He couldn’t breathe. The flowers were everywhere. He could only see flowers, it’s all he could smell, Keith was dying. The flowers were stuck, and he was going to die in his bathroom because of Lance. And he  _ hated  _ Lance because of that. He heard Lance echo in the background, it sounded like he was asking if he needed help. Keith just nodded because anything helps when you’re choking on flowers because you just kissed a boy. Keith felt most of his hair being pulled back and being messily put in a ponytail. Keith realized he was crying, from a lot of things. He was going to die, he couldn’t even kiss Lance, and he was going to die. 

 

“W-WAT ER!” Keith managed to choke out

 

      He doesn’t know how water is going to help, the flowers clogged his throat and mouth. Keith felt like he was being consumed in flowers. Keith was going to die. Lance returned with a large glass full of water. Keith grabbed it and poured it into his mouth, and he tried to swallow. His mouth was empty but his throat wasn’t, and he threw up harder. It wasn’t helping that Lance was there to make things worse. He hated Lance, he wished Lance would just leave. Maybe he would live another day if Lance would just leave. He heard Lance calling someone, presumably 911. He wasn’t quick enough, Keith passed out. Keith knew things had started to grow fuzzy, he knew he couldn’t breathe, the flowers consumed him. Keith knew he was about to die, and he was okay with it. Things hadn’t been good. He’d been living in flower purgatory for months now, and at least he wouldn’t throw up every time he looked at his best friend. He couldn't see, Keith couldn’t feel a thing, the flowers were growing faint, and the last thing he heard was Lance sobbing on the phone. That was the last thing Keith Kogane would ever hear in his physical body. It was over. The flowers finally killed Keith Kogane.


End file.
